


Shattered Heart

by MorbidObscurities



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sneedronningen | The Snow Queen - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snow Queen Fusion, Angst, Falling In Love, Fantasy, M/M, Possible smut, There's A Tag For That, idk what else to tag this, mentions of abuse, snow metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidObscurities/pseuds/MorbidObscurities
Summary: Saeran Choi has had a terrible life, until one snowy day, he meets a mysterious woman who promises to take care of him. Can she really be trusted?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back from the dead! So, a while back I got obsessed with looking at the origins of fairy tales, when I came across the plot to the original Snow Queen story by Hans Christian Andersen and noticed there were a few similarities between that story and Mystic Messenger. So I'm writing this fanfic based off the plot and characters from The Snow Queen.
> 
> Btw, I've never written a multi-chapter fic like this before, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't work out and I end up abandoning it :/

_The door finally slammed shut and the shuffling of footsteps immediately followed. The boy stumbled over in the dark towards his twin’s bed. He could just about make out his figure with the very little candle light coming from underneath the door. His hand stroked his brother’s cheek, seeking out any tears that were getting ready to fall any second._

_“Saeran…” he whispered softly trying to comfort him, but received no reaction. Instead the boy climbed into the bed next to him, pressing his chest to his brother’s back; wishing they had a blanket to shield themselves from the oncoming winter air. “We’ll get out of this soon, I know it.” He said as Saeran shivered in his arms._

_That’s when the tears started to fall._

_“How—how long will that be?” Saeran choked out, his voice frustrated but weak. He began to break down. “Saeyoung, I—I can’t—” the younger twin cut himself off, freeing himself from Saeyoung’s arms and burying his face in his pillow to muffling the sobs that roared out of him._

_Saeyoung’s heart broke. He couldn’t stand watching the torture that Saeran had to go through; it was torture for him too. He very lightly rubbed Saeran’s back, being careful not to press on any on the bruises or scars there. Sniffling back his own tears, he got closer to his brother’s ear._

_“We will get out of here.” He tried to say determinedly, but his voice was shaking. “I’m going to do everything I can to make sure we’re happy_

*

 

“Hey you—kid!”

Saeyoung jumped out of his thoughts and turned towards his master. “Stop slacking off and help me move these crates.” The man ordered.

“Yes, Vanderwood!” Saeyoung cheered enthusiastically and hurriedly got up from the side of the cart he was leaning against. He gave the horse a quick pat on its back as he made his way over to unload the cart. The melancholy of the memory still stuck with him though; even as his eyes lit up at the anticipation of getting to explore a new town; even as his imagination whirled with stories to go with the stolen items in the crate.

Especially as the knowledge that Saeran wasn’t the same when he left him was pushed to the back of his mind.

“What were you daydreaming about anyway?” Vaderwood asked, flipping his long brown hair over his shoulders as he started to set up their stall.

“Nothing to worry your silly little head over, _sir._ ” He said jokingly, slipping into what was now his usual persona.

The older man shook it off, not really caring too much. He sighed. “Whatever. Just as long as you weren’t planning on running off again.” He remarked, not so much as paying him a glance.

The red-haired assistant dramatically put the crate he was holding on the cobble stone ground and threw a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “I was merely admiring the sights of the that town and researching our target market! Is that such a crime?!”  he wailed like he was badly reciting a Shakespeare monologue.

Vanderwood looked up at him. ““ _Target market_ ”? We were literally getting ready to leave!” his voice was raised but didn’t have the energy to shout; having getting used to (or mostly tired of) his assistant’s behaviour by now. He turned his attention to the crate at Saeyoung’s feet. “And be careful with those. Are you _trying_ to make us go hungry?”

Saeyoung just rolled his eyes and brought the crate to him. He couldn’t help but stare out into the town, hoping to catch a glimpse of red hair like his own— _identical hair, you could say._


	2. Shattered Monsters

Shattering glass bounced off the wall and launched themselves just in front of Saeran’s face like an abrupt rain storm. The glass fragments flickered before him and, for that split second, he managed to catch his reflection in the pieces. Tiny echoes of himself shivered back at him, their innocent and terrified eyes pleading for this to end.

But, one of the pieces wasn’t right. It wasn’t shivering like the others—it sneered at him. In fact, it almost wasn’t him at all.

Saeran followed the glass with his eyes as it tumbled to the floor.

Simply put: the reflection was ugly. Saeran’s fair, scarred skin was covered in red, matted fur and his amber eyes were pointed and hungry. Nothing pure or remotely worthy of being called “beauty” remained. It was more like a wingless imp wearing his clothes than a frightened boy.

Saeran couldn’t take his eyes off the fragment. Its eyes were still taunting, like it could see the thoughts shooting through his brain like arrows; amidst them his mother’s words clawed their way through:

_“Useless!”_

_“Air head!”_

_“Worthless!”_

The reflection smiled.

It grinned wildly as Saeran came to a conclusion:

_The reflection shows the truth._

At that moment Saeran understood his mother’s actions towards him. He did deserve this if this was who he is—a monster.

It explains why she would always hurt him more than Saeyoung. It explains why Saeyoung was allowed to go outside sometimes. It explains why this information was so easy for him to take in.

An incoherent screech shot through his ears as the next thing he knew he was lying face first into the carcass of a glass bottle. Just what he deserves.

The screaming voice around him became blurry and darkness caved in on him like a tunnel.

 

*

“Saeran! Saeran!” a gruff voice called ripping him away from the darkness.

As he opened his eyes, the world of the wooden floor of the basement came spinning back to him.

His head was hazy.

His muscles ached.

His bare feet felt as though they were being attacked by pins.

On top of all of that, he had something in his eye.

“Saeran!” the voice called again; this time a hand shook him awake like thunder.

He immediately got up and his chest clenched like it had an intruder. He stumbled back onto the crunch of glass as the pain shot through his feet and he fell on the floor again.

Looking up, Saeran saw who was calling his name: the monster in the glass—it was there—right in front of him and stepping closer.

Saeran stared up at it with his good eye in terror; the other one closed and burning with rage. He tried to push himself away, but pain shot through his chest again.

“It’s okay, Saeran.” It hissed; its claws stretched out towards him.

“No—stop—get away from me!” Saeran screamed at the monster.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted someone to—

To—

He curled up in a ball on the floor as the claws scraped across his scalp, teasingly pulling at small strands of hair.

“P—please don’t h—hurt me.” Saeran whimpered trying to bat the talons away. He crawled away from it, the glass in his sides digging into his skin.

But the creature pulled back.

“No! Let me go!” Saeran yelled but it only held him tighter.

“Saeran, it’s okay.” The monster spoke again, trying to keep him from getting away.

“What do you want?! What are you going to do to me?!” Saeran screeched, struggling against the monster’s red, hairy arms.

“Saeran, it’s me—it’s me!” it growled. “It’s Saeyoung! It’s me!”

Saeran screamed again, his chest burned as the arms wrapped tighter around it. After a few seconds of struggling, the monster reluctantly let him go so he could be face to face with him.

Scrambling away, he backed up against the wall and stared up at it with pleading eyes.

It was just like what he saw in the glass fragment, it looked at Saeran down it’s wolf-like snout with a look that Saeran could only describe as “curiosity”. The younger twin’s breath came out ragged as his eyes followed down to what the creature was wearing. Unlike the he had seen in the glass; this monster was wearing Saeyoung’s black hoodie and trousers.

“It’s me, Saeran, it’s your brother.” It said whist showing its saw-like teeth in a smile.

_Saeyoung? Was it really him?_

“Saeyoung…?” Saeran whispered, confused.

“Yes,” the monster whispered back. “it’s me.”

“Saeyoung… You’re…”

_It can’t be!_

“It can’t be, you’re—” Saeran paused. His chest and eye stopped hurting.

“Saeran.” Saeyoung’s claws reached out towards him.

“You’re…” Saeran voice trailed off staring at the approaching hand.

_If this is Saeyoung, he’s…_

“Hideous! You’re ugly! You’re disgusting!”

A rage slipped through Saeran’s mind and controlled his tongue. There was nothing left of who he was at this point. He tugged at his hair and almost didn’t notice a tiny glass fragment fall out of his ear and onto the floor.

“Saeran!” Saeyoung gasped, his voice started to sound normal.

Saeran hated it. He covered his ears.

“Shut up!” he yelled violently.

Saeyoung got closer. He reached out to one of the glass pieces stuck in his brother’s foot. “Here, let me hel—”

Saeran shuffled away from him. Away from _it_.

“NO!”

 Saeyoung’s hand shot back at Saeran’s sudden reaction before cradling it like a wounded animal. He was in shock.

“As if I would want someone like _you_ anywhere _near_ me!” the once petrified boy shot at him. He stood up, not caring how much his feet hurt and walked over to his bed. He yanked out the glass shards from his skin and threw them to the floor.

He heard sniffles coming from the floor. He looked over and saw tears coming out of Saeyoung’s—no—the monster’s eyes and he didn’t care.

 


	3. Shattered Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean I haven't updated since April?!?!?!?
> 
> Um... yeah, sorry about that, at the moment I have the first draft of the first four chapters written, it's just a case of editing and typing them all up before i can post. Unfortunately, I find this process incredibly boring at times which really slows down updates, so bare with me here :/
> 
> Anyway, I don't think this chapter is very good so please let me know what you think!

Months passed, and the winter snow in the outside world grew as cold as Saeran’s heart.

Saeyoung still looked the same, but no one seemed to notice no matter how many times Saeran screamed about how foul he looked—nothing changed.

_All_ mirrors and reflective surfaces showed the truth to him now; reminding him of the beast he really was.

His face was ghoulish like his brother’s.

He hated it.

He hated looking like him.

He hated being around him.

But it wasn’t long until one day he was gone.

_Finally!_

Saeran sighed contently; he could almost say he was happy.

His mother pulled him out of bed by the hair, her face was no more than a blur to him and her nails were now long and curled. She beat him until he couldn’t stand, demanding to know where Saeyoung was, but that still didn’t dampen his mood more.

He smiled. His body was almost numb, save from the frosty draft blowing throughout the house from somewhere, but inside a fire was burning.

*

Saeran wasn’t sure how long he spent lying face-first on the floor for, but he guessed it had to have been at least over a day. At some point during that time he heard his mother leave the house to God-knows-where and hadn’t been back since so, when he finally got up, the house was completely still.

The walls weren’t shaking with fury. The floorboards weren’t creaking in agony. The windows weren’t rattling in terror.

 As he lifted himself off the floor, his stomach twisted in hunger (not that he had much food anyway, but the hunger was more than usual) and his body burned like a furnace. He shakily made his way to the door out of the basement.

Saeran didn’t know much about the world outside his and Saeyoung’s room but, from what he remembered, the walls and air weren’t stained with alcohol and leaving the floor sticky in places. Of course—there was glass everywhere, their thorny edges glinting like a knife in the light of the window at the end of hallway.

Saeran walked towards it; each step elicited another snap of glass beneath him; and each snap blossomed a rush of pain through his feet. But the pain he felt was nothing compared to the magnetic pull that dragged him to the window. Glacial air breathed across his face and his eyes stung from the sunlight reflecting on the snow, but the pull made all of that melt away and before he knew it, he was inches away from the window.

The snowflakes fell and swirled before him like long hair blowing in a tornado; the hypnotic movement like a siren’s song. Gradually, the snowflakes started to gather together, dancing and twisting around each other to make up: a long glistening dress, a whirlpool of hair, a stone-cold face, and a beckoning hand. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Beautiful, elegant, mystifying—and cold—so, so cold. There was nothing soft or warm about her. She was more comparable to an icicle.  
  
Didn't Saeyoung tell him a story about her? A woman who controlled the winter he heard about whilst running an errand?  
  
Anger spiked at his brain thinking about his brother. With his fists balled up he slammed them against the window sill, eyes torn away from the snowflake woman. Taking some heavy breaths to collect himself he turned back to the window.  
  
_The woman was gone.  
  
The first person he had seen in a while amongst all these monsters.  
  
Was she even there in the first place?_  
  
Maybe he imagined it.  
  
He turned away and steadily stepped through the rest of the house the woman's face just lightly skimming his mind like snowflakes falling against a window. The rooms were empty—no furniture—not that he would expect any different. He just kept walking until he found his way to the fount door when a gush of wind slammed it open, revealing a wrinkled blanket of snow outside the doorstep.  
  
Goosebumps erupted all over his skin  
  
_Outside?_  
  
The last time he went outside was in the summer two years ago. Saeyoung had—  
  
_No!_  
  
_Can't think about that.  
  
Can't think about him._  
  
Not actually owning any shoes of his own, he slipped into some old boots by the door, briefly noting that his brother's had mysterious vanished.  
  
_'Stop thinking about him!'_ he scolded himself before taking a defiant stomp into the snow; it came up just past his ankles. He clutched at the shoulders of his shirt and shivered. He thought about going back, but whatever pulled him to the window was pulling him out into the world and before he knew it, the four walls he had known his whole life where a tiny black dot behind him.  
  
It was as if he had stepped into a snow globe as the wind blew around him and flew so high in the air. He felt so small in the endless winter.  
  
He kept walking, finding each step in the snow somewhat satisfying; watching his feet disappear with a crunch. And if he hadn't been so fascinated by this, he probably wouldn't have noticed the body-sized lump in the snow.  
  
He peered down at it. Long, curled, yellow fingernails peaked out of the snow. He poked at the familiar talons until a hand fell out of its icy coffin. Saeran ran his claws over the flesh—no heat came off it.  
  
_"Mother..."_  
  
He didn't know what to feel.  
  
"Don't." A woman's voice warned behind him. The voice was sharp, hard and cold.  
  
He turned around.  
_  
The snow woman from the window._  
  
But: her long, white and blue robes were real; her blonde hair was real; the white fur draped over her shoulders was real; and the freezing stare she was giving Saeran was _definitely_ real.


End file.
